Wings to fly
by Darkside Reflection
Summary: Tyki finds a new Noah sitting in a alley, and surprisingly enough, she has innocence that she isn't even compatible with. Her dark past is haunting and many mysteries hang around her. How will this new Noah change everything? Fic is definitely better than summery, OC, please review!


**This is a story that has been running around in my head for weeks, I'm not sure about how good it will be so this is a test chapt. I'll continue if people review and tell me that they want me to continue. So review if you want me to continue the story:)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Dump her at the river tonight. I can't stand having such a… a **thing **in my house!"

A young girl who seems to be around the age of a year walked into the room, wide eyes innocent. The woman's voice rises to a nearly hysterical pitch as she points at the girl.

"Look at her! No year old child should be able to walk so well, let alone talk; she must be possessed by a devil!"

The young man she is talking to makes no attempt to defend her, instead agrees with the woman.

"Yes, I will carry this out tonight. No cursed thing shall stay in my house! We can leave the cursed necklace with her too; it's only brought bad luck to us since it got here."

That night, the man bundled the struggling girl into a sack and takes her far away from his house, to the outskirts of the town. The necklace had been thrown into the sack earlier. He drove away, satisfied, not knowing of what he was doing.

The girl never had a name, the woman and man was her parents.

* * *

**~Story starts~**

"For once, I managed to complete my mission without dirtying my clothes. Now where is that door that Road set up again…"

The speaker was called Tyki Mikk. As he turned down a small alley, he found Road's door. Interestingly, there was a little girl sitting next to it, hunched up against the cold. She looked to be about seven years old. Knowing that no one was to see him enter the door, he decided to (surprise) kill the girl.

"And I thought that I would be able to keep my clothes clean too." Tyki said.

He walked over to the girl and plunged his hand through her chest, ready to pull her heart out. But to his surprise, the girl didn't scream. She didn't even look shocked as most people would have. She just looked at the arm that he had phased through her body, calm and collected. Tyki found that weird and studied her, with his hand still in her chest. Even though she seemed young, her eyes carried an undeniable coldness and hatred, as well as wisdom that should not have been there. But there was something familiar about her… when she looked up to meet his gaze, he understood. She was a future potential Noah. He could feel her Noah memory slumbering, not yet awakened. He quickly removed his hand, not wanting to accidentally hurt her. It was rare to be able to meet a new Noah before the memory awakens as there are too many people in the world, and only thirteen of them are chosen.

Well, this would be hard though. He was unsure of how to convince this girl to follow him; she might even have a family. On the other hand, maybe not. She was unusually thin, and her clothes were tattered.

"What is your name?"

Well, might as well get to know her name first.

"Kirai." **(1)**

Her voice was perfectly neutral, without inflection or emotion. Having a little bit of understanding of Japanese, he was surprised to hear her name.

"Hate? That's a strange name. Who gave it to you?"

"I gave it to myself."

"But why?"

"Because I hate the world. I want to see it destroyed, without any trace left. I want the world to burn."

The passion that lit her eyes when she was speaking at that moment was overwhelming. It was clear that she had no ties to this world. Tyki felt heartened and decided that she would most likely follow him.

"Would you like to come with me? My family and I are aiming to destroy the world too. You can be part of our family, and help us destroy the world."

She looked at him suspiciously, but saw that he was being sincere. He held out his hand, and after looking at it for a long while, Kirai took his hand, and followed him through the door.

* * *

When they walked out the other side, she looked around in wonder. She was in a large spacious mansion, which seemed creep and dark at the same time, just the way she liked it. Suddenly, a large fat marshmallow madly grinning like figure appeared. Tyki sighed. There was going to be a lot of explaining to be done.

"Why have you brought a human into the ark, Tyki-pon?"

A human? Weren't they human too? What was going on? The marshmallow man seemed very angry. Why there was a walking marshmallow was not something that even her advanced intellect could reason with.

Tyki wondered why the Earl was so pleased today. Normally he would outright blast the intruder right out of the ark. Deciding not to say anything and make the Kirai even more confused, he just told the Earl

"Just look at her eyes."

The Earl stared at her intensely for several seconds, then came to the same conclusion as Tyki had.

"Ah. This changes things. Tyki, go get Road to get her a new set of clothes then bring her to the library. I will tell her everything there…"

He was cut off as Road glomphed Kirai and started squealing.

"Ohmigosh you are soo cute! Can we keep her? Is she our new sister?"

The Earl merely waved his hand in a tell-you-later gesture, and told her to get Kirai new clothes. Road happily pulled a confused Kirai off to try on a couple hundred outfits. Once they were out of sight and earshot, Tyki sighed and turned to the Earl.

"Do you have any idea of which one she is?"

"Nope! But it is good that we managed to find her early." The Earl said.

"Why's that?"

"Didn't you notice? I was able to detect the both of you so quickly because there is Innocence in the necklace around her neck."

Tyki pondered and realized that that was why he had come to such a quick decision to kill her. But then and again, as he though it over, he had not really wanted to kill the girl herself as was such with all exorcists, instead, he only wanted to destroy something, and took it to be her. He told this to the Earl, and stated his concept.

"I don't think that the girl is compatible with the Innocence fragment."

The Earl merely stayed silent and headed for the library.

* * *

**Kirai's POV**

My eye twitched. This girl, I think that her name was Road, had forced me into a grand total of six-hundred and ten outfits. Staring at the ever growing pile, i swear that my entire hometown didn't contain so many clothes. Finally, **finally,** Road made her decision. Than dragged me to the library. what was with her habit of dragging of dragging me everywhere anyway? Then she dragged me into a large room completely filled with books that I bet no one ever read. in the center was the marshmallow guy and the other man who had found me.

"I am the Millennium Earl, Kirai."

"Tyki Mikk."

"Road Kamelot!"

_Marshmallow guy is Earl. Weird guy that found me is Tyki. Don't call them Marshmallow guy or Weird person._

I tried very hard to remember their names so that i wouldn't accidentally call them by the wrong name.

The Millennium Earl said that he was going to tell me their history.

** -Insert explanation of Noah Family, genes, the flood-**

I suddenly felt glad that I had gone with Tyki, and had thus found a family that cared about me and had the same goals. I was even happier when I learnt that I had one of the Noah genes and would one day become just like them. at that moment, the Earl asked about my history.

_"Burn! Burn! Burn!" The crowd pushes forwards and pours gasoline on the pile of dry sticks I am tied to, then sets it afire. screams that sound so familiar because they are mine. The pain engulfs me and I am screaming, the crowd is screaming, everyone is screaming. What have I done wrong? Why do they do this to me? A single flame embraces me and I lose consciousness, pain being the last sensation I feel. But before I completely black out, I see a bright green light..._

The second that the Earl asked me that question, I began to have flashbacks. Gripping my head in my hands, I resist the urge to scream as the flashbacks get worse. I get a headache and nothing except for my memories seem real. Just as I am about to lose it and break completely, I feel a hand on my shoulder. It is Road.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's alright. Some of us have really dark pasts too."

Seeing her care and concern is strange, she is one of the only people to have ever shown any form of care to me. Even though tears are running down my face, I decide to tell them. After all, they are my new family.

* * *

"When I was only a child, I was abandoned by my parents as I was abnormal, being able to walk at age five months, and beginning to talk at around the same age. Back then, despite my higher understanding of the world, I still had an innocent view on the world, believing in all the good. But then they abandoned me, and I kind of understood that. The next town was only about half a kilometer away, so I just ran there. At that point, I didn't understand that how fast I could run was not right. The fact that I could even run was already frightening. For some reason, they left me a necklace and so I took it with me. When I reached the town, I walked up to a fruit seller and asked how much was an apple, but all she did was to scream and point at me, saying that I was not right, that I was possessed. I didn't understand how scary it is to see a little girl even younger than a toddler speak with the vocab of an adult. Many people gathered, and I tried to run away. Bad choice," I gave a bitter laugh "when they saw how fast I could run, they chased after me, and brought be to a priest who tried to 'exorcise' the 'demon' by laying white hot pokers on my back. That was the very first time I got tortured, and I cried out and hit the priest, causing to him to drop me, yelling that I was most definitely possessed as no child could hit that hard. And so they chased me out. As I grew older, I grew wiser, and tried not to show my abnormality. Unfortunately, the secret always got out, and I would either be chased away, tortured, or they would try to kill me. The most common was trying to burn me to death, but I would always pass out from pain each time they tried to kill me or torture and wake up the next morning in an unknown place, completely healed. Before I passed out though, I would always see a green light. So in this way I was driven from town to town, always ending in my secret getting out. Until Tyki found me. I was planning to kill myself that day."

I showed them the scars on my arms, all from their 'exorcism'. Most were in the shape of crosses, others just plain horizontal lines. When I finally glanced up, Road was crying silently, and she reached out to hold my hand.

"They will never hurt you again. I'll **kill** them if they try."

"Road…" No one had ever cared about me so much.

Tyki looked slightly shell shocked, and the Earl had a slightly somber air around him.

"Alright, Kirai-chan, it's late, you should go to bed. We will introduce you tomorrow. Road, you can sleep with her tonight if you want, Tyki, stay here."

Road caught the hidden meanings in his words. _Stay with her and make sure she doesn't have nightmares._ Of course she would. No one would ever hurt her family again.

Road and I went back to our room, with Road staying silent and gloomy, unlike her normal chatty self. Once we got back to my room, she went over to my closet that had somehow miraculously been filled with all kinds of clothes while I was gone, and she pulled out a loose fitting nightgown and handed it to me. I didn't bother to go into the bathroom and change as we were both girls. I just turned around so that my back was facing her and then pulled my top off so that I could put on the nightgown.

"Wait."

It was Road who spoke. I turned my head and saw that she was staring at my bare back. _Oh yeah... the scar marks from the first time I was tortured. Oh dear... _She stepped forward and traced the complicated cross shape that was forever branded into my back, it wasn't small either. It nearly took up all the space on my back, it was beautiful yet a horrific reminder of those times.

"I'm going to kill them."

"No, wait Road! Its fine, it doesn't hurt. Please don't kill them..." a thought crossed my head and I continued speaking "...let **me **kill them." I allowed a slightly sadistic grin to slip onto my face. After all, I dearly wanted to make them pay. Road relaxed and we got into bed. She had insisted on sleeping with me tonight, and she also insisted on sleeping in my bed. She put her arms around my shoulders and we drifted off to sleep. _I have a family now. I finally have a family... _

* * *

**(1): I had no idea what to name her, so I did some research and apparently(is that the right spelling?) Kirai means hate in Japanese... so yeah. XD**

**Kirai will NOT be some 15th Noah or whatever. She will be one of the original Noah, so she will replace one of the Noah, but it will be one of the Noah that appear really late in the manga.**

**Sorry for all the angst, I had to emphasize her dark past. Kirai is not compatible with the innocence, all will be explained in the next chapter if you review enough:)**


End file.
